A New Start
by Astrium
Summary: The 14th Noah's memories have finally settled inside Allen. Now knowing whose side he should be on, he finds himself in the location where his Ark brought him... The Noah's Manor.


It was almost as if fate had planned it. Allen was in a constant state of confusion and restlessness about this whole situation. Here he was, eating plate after plate in the Noah Family's mansion somewhere near the mountains in Edo (or at least that's what he assumed, he didn't know that much about Japan's geography) with Road sitting in the chair opposite of him with her head in her hands watching him. It was just too surreal. Did I mention on top of that, Allen was now a Noah? Right… did I mention this whole thing was fathomless yet?"Road" Allen tried to start up a decent conversation to get rid of the awkwardness."Yes, Al-len~?" she replied, changing pitch and tone with the last syllable of his name like only she could.

He sighed as he realized he wasn't as uncomfortable with that as he should be. "Where did you say all the others were?""They're out harvesting right now, we should expect them to be back within the next few hours." She was hoping he wouldn't ask what it was that they were _harvesting_ yet. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so soon after he returned to the family. Unfortunately that wasn't the case as she recognized the confusion in his eyes soon switching to surprise… and _longing?_ She couldn't be sure, it was gone too fast."Ah… uh… what about the Earl?" he asked, wondering where the fatso was at the moment. He couldn't be sure where he came up with that nickname… was it his old master, Cross? He faintly remembered the exchange between the two after the incident with Tyki on his Ark. However it felt more endearing than a degrading had to stop and think for a moment as to where he exactly was. She was too ecstatic about feeling the Will of Noah reappearing after so long , _and_ in the host of her crush. It was too good to be true. "I think he went on the Old Ark before you went unconscious when you came here."

"Eh…? What's he doing on the Ark?" Allen was truly curious, there wasn't that much there after most of the contents got downloaded to the New Ark. Just the same Town and empty rooms with the Tower and Lake in the middle. Road couldn't help but smile that childish smile of hers at Allen's ignorance. "He's looking for the traitor's room, of course."The former exorcist felt something deep in his body aching at the mention of the word "traitor". How in the world the previous 14th Noah could possibly decide to betray and _kill his family and still survive the pain. The pain from just the word traitor stirred harmful feelings in Allen so badly he almost lost the food on his fork."Why didn't you just say so? I could tell him where it is. Better yet, I'll bring him to it". Allen wanted to see the Earl after his transformation anyway. He had to get this feeling of impending doom out of him soon, it was like an itch inside his body that he couldn't get rid of."Yay~!!! Allen's gonna see Millenie! Allen's gonna see Millenie~~" cried Road as she jumped over the table and into Allen's lap, lightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's so good to have you back, Allen. You have no idea how much we've missed you.""I know Road, and I'm sorry for making you wait. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Allen said softly in her ear. He kissed her forehead right where her stigmata would be if she was in her dark form. "However I think it's time we got going. The Earl is probably getting angry. That room is pretty well 's face was currently a color closely resembling one of the pomegranates hanging on the branches of a tree outside the manor. "Uh yeah… and he's probably looking for Lero too. I think have him hidden around here somewhere…" She summoned one of her Doors about the size of a purse and stuck her hand inside, rummaging around. "Hmm nope not this," she pulled out what looked to be a skull half melted into a lollipop "not this either!" she pulled out some black mass of wriggling things, too fast for Allen to notice before she tossed it over her shoulder and into another Door on the ground the behind her. "AH! There he is! Eh? What were you doing in there Lero~?" _

_The little umbrella looked positively horror-stricken. "Wh-what are you talking about Road-sama?! YOU PUT ME IN THERE-LERO~!" The poor thing was looked like he's seen better days hanging out in the Earl's drawers than one of Road's own dimensions. _

"_Ah! That's right, how silly of me to forget about you in there, Lero!" Road was using her sweet charming voice that would have fooled anyone had they not known her well enough… Allen knew her well enough to know that she wasn't even the slightest bit sorry. "Anyway, where were going off to again, Allen?" Road asked as she promptly forget the last half of the discussion being too wrapped up in teasing Lero."We're going to see the Earl I believe." Allen picked up Road and set her on the ground and took her arm, his hand empty as he already disposed of the silverware. "…Where was the front door again?"_


End file.
